blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Journey's End (TV story)
Journey's End 'is the thirteenth and final episode of the fourth series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Graeme Harper and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor, Catherine Tate as Donna Noble, Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones, John Barrowman as Jack Harkness, Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. Overview To be added Synopsis The Doctor and his companions prepare to do battle with Davros and the Daleks who are out to destroy everything and everyone in the universe other than themselves. All seems lost when the Daleks apparently destroy the TARDIS but it's not that simple as an empowered Donna - and a new version of the Doctor - take control and face the Dalek menace head on. For one of the Doctor's companions however, there will be a heavy price to pay. Plot As Jack, Rose and Donna watch the Doctor in the middle of regenerating, he suddenly directs all the energy flowing out of his body towards his spare hand, contained in the jar beneath the console. Once all the energy has been transferred, the Doctor rears back to reveal that he hasn't changed. Sarah Jane is saved from the Daleks by the sudden arrival of Mickey and Rose's mother Jackie, who teleport in and destroy the Daleks all the while Gwen and Ianto keep firing on the Dalek in the Torchwood Hub, only to stop and notice their bullets are frozen and suspended in mid-flight in the air. The Doctor explains that he healed his damaged body with the regeneration energy but then to keep himself from changing, he sent the rest into a matching biological receptacle; Rose is overjoyed at their now uninterrupted reunion. Ianto examines the bubble their bullets passed through and learns that the hub is sealed in a time lock, created by their former teammate Toshiko Sato, keeping out the Dalek but sealing them inside. Outside the TARDIS the Daleks surround the ship and place it in a temporal prison on orders of the Supreme Dalek, shutting off it's power. Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie arrive and watch as it is taken up to their mothership, the Crucible. Needing to follow, Sarah Jane has Mickey and Jackie drop their weapons and surrender to the Daleks. Meanwhile, Martha figures out how Project Indigo works and prepares to depart to a place that will utilise the Osterhagen Key she was imparted in Manhattan before it went down. She says goodbye to her mother and teleports away, arriving outside a castle in Germany. On their transit to the Crucible, Rose tells the Doctor about the future she'd seen in the parallel universes that she'd transgressed. When they arrive at the Crucible, the Daleks order the occupants to stand forth; the Doctor regretfully states that they'll have too as, unlike previous Dalek incursions they'd fought, this New Dalek Empire has every capacity to break into the TARDIS if they choose. The Doctor, Rose and Jack step out of the TARDIS to face the Daleks, but before Donna can come out, the doors slam shut by themselves. The Supreme Dalek insists that this occurrence is not of Dalek origin before suddenly opening a hatch beneath the TARDIS, sending it plummeting to the heart of the Crucible; he tells the Doctor that it will be thrown into the Z-Neutrino core of the ship which, with it's defenses disabled, would tear it apart. The Doctor pleads with the Supreme Dalek to get Donna out but he refuses. He pulls the feed from the core up so as to allow the Doctor to watch his home perish. Inside the TARDIS, Donna subconsciously touches the Doctor's spare hand and is overwhelmed by in intake of energy. The jar containing the hand shatters and it grows into a fully-formed duplicate of the Doctor, who manages to launch the TARDIS to prevent it's destruction. The real Doctor, however, looks on, believing both his ship and friend to have been destroyed. Jack fires on the Supreme Dalek and is shot dead, to Rose's despair. As the Supreme Dalek orders the Doctor and Rose taken to the Vault for Davros' amusement, the Doctor looks back as Jack, who has already revived and is playing dead, watches them get taken away. The TARDIS rematerialises in real space outside the Crucible while the other Doctor fixes the damage. Donna is put-off by his manic and obnoxious mannerisms when he starts speaking with her voice. He realises that his creation stemmed from an instantaneous biological meta-crisis and that his conception was basically prepared by manipulation of the timelines that all converge on Donna, though she doesn't understand how or why. Martha, meanwhile, makes her way to the castle where she meets a woman who knows about the Osterhagen Key and what it does. As Martha makes her way to the Osterhagen facility in the building, she tries to stop her from going at gunpoint but can't follow through and Martha vanishes into the lift. Jack is placed in a waste disposal dock by the Daleks and he escapes incineration after they leave and heads off. Martha signs into the Osterhagen station and calls out for any other UNIT personnel at the other stations. While the prisoners from Earth are brought aboard, the Doctor and Rose are placed in containment cells by Davros; the Doctor tries to Davros' insecurities but he knocks him off his stride by threatening Rose, showing Dalek Caan to them and letting them hear his prophecies to unnerve them. The Supreme Dalek contacts Davros to tell them of the prisoners' arrival and he orders testing of their new weapon, the Reality Bomb, to commence. Elsewhere, the Daleks bring the human prisoners into a large chamber, beneath the bomb's emitter. Sarah Jane and Mickey manage to slip away but Jackie doesn't make it and is placed beneath the bomb as a test subject. Davros pulls up the feed in the Vault to show the Doctor the effect once he activates the planets, using them as a device to flatten Z-Neutrino emissions into a single string. Mickey is alerted that Jackie's dimension jump is recharged and she teleports out just as the test commences. They watch through the viewing port as the humans' bodies are broken apart by Z-Neutrino energy and reduced to nothing. With the test a success, Davros explains that the Reality Bomb cancels out the electrical field that binds matter together and, now with the success of the test, he proclaims that the device with now be detonated to destroy all form of matter and a wave will be released into the universe, destroying everything in and across all universes, leaving the Daleks as the only life forms in existence. Jack finds Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jackie outside the test site and Sarah Jane presents Jack with a warp star, which she gives to him as a last resort to stop the Daleks' plan. On Earth, Martha is contacted by two other Osterhagen stations, three being the optimum number for the key to be activated. However, she decides to make one last communication with the Daleks first. In the TARDIS, the Meta-Crisis Doctor prepares a device that would lock the effect of the Reality Bomb onto Davros and, because his genetic code conceived the entire empire, the Daleks too. The Supreme Dalek sends Martha's transmission to the Vault where Davros allows the Doctor to commune with her. She offers the Daleks an ultimatum: leave the Earth or the Osterhagen Key will be used; she explains the key will detonate 30 nuclear warheads beneath the crust of the Earth which, when detonated, would tear the planet to shreds. The Doctor is horrified that Martha would even consider this course of action when Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie get in touch from the Crucible and offer their own ultimatum: with the warp star wired into the Crucible's mainframe, they leave or Jack breaks the shell and the ship explodes, taking the lives of everything aboard. Davros gloats over the Doctor's obviously broken faith and spirit, telling him that he needn't carry weapons as he's transformed all his friends into killers by his lifestyle. Dalek Caan gloats as well, as this personal revelation was one of his predictions. The Daleks transmat all of the Doctor's friends to the Vault and contain them. Davros makes everybody watch as the Reality Bomb counts down to universal detonation. In the TARDIS, the Meta-Crisis Doctor reengages the power and lands the ship inside the Vault. However, upon stepping out of the ship, he charges at Davros, weapon in hand and Davros disables him with an electric shock from his finger. Donna comes out of the TARDIS to use the device in his place, but doesn't know how it works and Davros takes her out the same way. As the countdown to detonation reaches zero, the Bomb fails to detonate as Donna, who had awakened during the final moments, deactivated the bomb remotely using the Daleks' systems. She explains that the meta crisis that created the other Doctor bounded back into her, providing her with the Doctor's mind inside her own, lying dormant until Davros gave her the jolt to spark it into action. The two Doctors and Donna disable the Daleks' weapons to stop their interference and activate the ship's magnetron to send all the planets sitting in the Medusa Cascade back to their proper places in time and space. Davros demands Dalek Caan tell him why he didn't foresee this, but the Doctor suspects that he had foreseen it all along and manipulated events to ensure that Donna was where she needed to be at the right time, which he confirms. Davros is horrified that he betrayed the Daleks and the Supreme Dalek comes down from the bridge to exterminate Davros for his apparent treachery when he destroys the magnetron, leaving only the Earth stuck in the wrong part of space. After Jack destroys the Supreme Dalek, the Doctor goes into the TARDIS to set up a system of getting the Earth back to it's rightful place. Outside, Dalek Caan tells the Meta-crisis Doctor that with or without the Reality Bomb, the Daleks are still too powerful to survive; to rectify this, the Meta-crisis Doctor reverses the flow of energy in all the Daleks and destroys all of them before setting the Crucible to explode. As the ship starts to collapse around them, the Doctor orders everybody into the TARDIS. He tries to convince Davros to come with him, but he refuses, calling the Doctor the destroyer of worlds before he is apparently killed along with Dalek Caan. The Doctor gets in the TARDIS and launches as the Crucible is destroyed; the Doctor contacts the Torchwood Hub and gets Gwen and Ianto to send him power from the Rift Manipulator before contacting Sarah Jane's attic and has Luke and Mr. Smith loop the power around the TARDIS with K9's help. With that done, he has everybody at the console (excluding Jackie), take hold of a control, as he explains that a TARDIS is really supposed to be piloted by six crewmen while he has to do it alone, so now they can fly it properly. Using the power from the rift as a towrope, the TARDIS pulls the Earth all the way through space, depositing it back in it's rightful place in the Solar System. The TARDIS crew celebrates their success and humanity revels at being home. Shortly later, the TARDIS lands in a park where the Doctor says farewell to Sarah Jane as she leaves to find Luke. Jack and Martha leave to return to their jobs at Torchwood and UNIT respectively; to his surprise, Mickey decides to stay in this universe as there's nothing left for him in the parallel one and he goes to catch up with Jack and Martha. For their next stop, the Doctor brings the TARDIS back to Bad Wolf Bay in the parallel world, explaining to a despondent Rose that she needs to remain there to look after the Meta-crisis Doctor, who's destroying the Daleks proves he's too dangerous to be left on his own, and thus entrusting her to make him better like she did with him when they first met. To prove that the Meta-crisis one is still the Doctor, in spite of only having one heart (being part human) and thus only having one life, she asks both of them what the Doctor was going to say to her when they last spoke. The original Doctor doesn't give an answer while the Meta-crisis Doctor whispers the answer in her ear and they share a kiss. The Doctor and Donna go back into the TARDIS and leave as the walls of the dimensions close again, leaving Rose to live her life with the other Doctor. In the TARDIS, Donna starts feeling the ill effects of her end of the meta-crisis. All the knowledge going through her mind with the Doctor's existing within it starts to burn her out; to save her life, the Doctor, against the pleads of the sobbing Donna, telepathically removes not only the information from her mind but every trace of himself and the TARDIS and she collapses into his arms. He returns her home and explains to Wilf and Sylvia that they can't ever mention him to her for the rest of her life, as even a second of remembrance would destroy her. Donna wakes up and doesn't recognise the Doctor at all; Sylvia then tells him to leave (not least because he'd just told her to stop making Donna feel as if she's nothing and insinuated that she needs to be a better mother). On his way out, heavy rainfall comes down outside; Wilf asks the Doctor if he's going to be fine now that all of his friends all his friends have moved on from him and he insists that he will be. He promises that, since Donna can't do so, he will look up at the stars whenever he can and think of him on her behalf. The Doctor thanks him for this, returns to the TARDIS and disappears. Wilfred goes back inside. In the TARDIS, the Doctor watches the time rotor as he sets a new course. He tosses aside his rain-drenched pinstripe blazer leans on the TARDIS console and stares off into the distance; deep in thought, heartbroken and never having felt so alone... Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Captain Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Ianto Jones - Gareth David-Lloyd * Gwen Cooper - Eve Myles * Luke Smith - Thomas Knight * Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins * Sylvia Noble - Jacqueline King * Francine Jones - Adjoa Andoh * Davros - Julian Bleach * German Woman - Valda Aviks * Scared Woman - Shobu Kapoor * Chinese Woman - Elizabeth Tan * Liberian Man - Michael Price * Dalek Voice - Nicholas Briggs * Dalek Operators - Barney Edwards, Nick Pegg, David Hankinson, Anthony Spargo * Voice of K-9 - John Leeson * Voice of Mr Smith - Alexander Armstrong Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Journey's End'' page on '''Doctor Who Website